la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by ombeline
Summary: la bataille finale entre harry et voldemort...mais la fin n'est pas ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre!


Disclaimer: tout est à JKR! la seule chose que j'ai de cette fic, c'est le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire (et peut-être des reviews si vous m'en laissez... Mettez-moi des reviews svp! )

Bon, ceci est ma première fic, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères svp... Normalement, j'ai fait la chasse aux fautes d'orthographes, mais il se peut que certaines aient échappé à ma relecture. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée ! Bonne lecture !

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Little Hangleton était en apparence un village typique de Grande Bretagne. On y pénétrait par la grande rue, qui débouchait sur l'unique place du village. Cette place était le cœur de la vie à Little Hangleton : là se trouvaient les quelques commerces indispensables à la survie des habitants, et en son centre, faisant face à la mairie, une fontaine qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être restaurée et autour de laquelle les enfants aimaient à venir jouer l'été. Au fil des années, les maisons neuves étaient venues se greffer en périphérie du bourg, témoignant du renouveau d'intérêt des gens pour la vie à la campagne. Pourtant, si on quittait le village même et qu'on explorait les alentours, on découvrait immanquablement la particularité du village, particularité qui était à la fois une fierté et une source de crainte pour les habitants : Little Hangleton avait deux cimetières. Le premier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec des tombes assez récentes et bien entretenues. Par contre, il y avait des années qu'un habitant du village n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le deuxième. En fait, la présence du cimetière récent s'expliquait par le fait que plus personne n'osait venir dans le « vieux cimetière ». Il fallait avouer que l'apparence du lieu était peu attirante : aucune fleur ne venait égayer les tombes désaffectées pour la plupart et qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à la moindre tempête, et les ronces et les herbes folles avaient peu à peu envahi le lieu à la mort de Franck Bryce, presque quatre ans plus tôt. De plus, le cimetière était surplombé par la maison des jeux du sort, qui avait été le théâtre du triple meurtre de ses propriétaires dans des circonstances plus que mystérieuses. En bref, rares étaient les personnes qui osaient encore s'y aventurer ; quant aux gens qui voulaient y enterrer leurs ancêtres, il étaient carrément inexistants.

Le village était endormi à cette heure très matinale. Pourtant, si un des habitants s'était levé pour une raison quelconque et avait regardé à sa fenêtre, il aurait aperçu une silhouette traverser la rue principale et sortir du village, puis grimper la colline qui conduisait à la maison des jeux du sort et au vieux cimetière. L'homme était étroitement enveloppé dans ce qui au premier abord pouvait passer pour une cape, mais qui s'avérait être une robe de sorcier quand on y regardait de plus près. Il poussa la vieille porte rouillée du cimetière qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, puis se dirigea vers la tombe la plus imposante, contre laquelle il s'appuya négligemment. Il balaya distraitement d'une main fine et dont la peau était d'un blanc presque translucide la mousse qui, s'étant accumulée sur la tombe, masquait les noms aux regards. Il ne savait pas ce qui dictait son geste ; c'était peut-être pour passer le temps, ou pour mieux se remémorer l'instant où, à dix-sept ans, il avait enfin pu se venger de celui qui avait, à son insu, transformé son enfance en enfer. Mai ce qui était certain, c'est que ce n'était pas le respect pour ses aïeux qui avait conduit Lord Voldemort à dégager leur tombe.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder distraitement tout en parcourant du regard le paysage. La lune conférait un aspect sinistre au lieu, en éclairant d'une lueur blafarde les tombes et en créant des ombres qui parfois s'épaississaient sous l'effet des nuages. Il sourit, enfin si on pouvait appeler sourire le rictus qui déformait ses traits qui tenaient plus du serpent que de l'homme. S'il ne s'était pas trompé en fouillant les pensées de son ennemi intime, c'était ici qu'Harry Potter avait l'intention de venir le défier. Il avait dû surprendre sa conversation avec Bellatrix, où il priait celle-ci de venir à cet endroit précis car il voulait qu'elle aille fouiller pour lui la maison de sa famille, qu'il soupçonnait d'être le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Rogue, son plus fidèle mangemort avec Barty Croupton, n'avait pas pu lui confirmer cette information, puisque le lieu était placé sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas par McGonagall ; néanmoins, il en était presque sûr. Il était même dépité de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : ses ennemis avaient dû se dire qu'il ne penserait pas à chercher leur quartier général dans une maison où tout, jusqu'aux tentures, était infesté par la magie noire. Et ça avait presque failli marcher, puisqu'ils avaient pu y rester presque trois ans sans y être dérangés. Quel dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt, puisqu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, sa trouvaille perdait un peu de son intérêt. Mais qui sait, peut-être Bellatrix trouverait-elle des informations importantes sur ce qui protégeait Poudlard ? La tentative qu'il avait faite pour détruire l'école il y avait maintenant un mois avait échoué, alors même que ni Dumbledore, ni Potter n'étaient là pour la défendre. Il devait donc y avoir quelque chose de plus fort que la protection de Dumbledore qui gardait l'école… Voldemort en vint alors à se demander ce qui avait pu conduire Potter à abandonner ses études. Il s'était fait très discret, de sorte qu'aucun de ses informateurs n'avait pu lui dire où il se cachait. Sûrement dans la maison des Black, quoique maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'il allait tuer aujourd'hui cet insupportable morveux. Si ça tombe, Potter protégeait Poudlard à distance… Eh bien, si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus qu'à tuer Potter, et comme ça Poudlard tomberait aussi. Et plus aucun obstacle ne se dresserait alors sur la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus rien pour l'empêcher d'accomplir sa sombre destinée…

Il se redressa et se détacha de la tombe en apercevant une ombre bouger près d'une tombe voisine. Ainsi Potter avait cru pouvoir le surprendre. Quelle prétention, songea-t-il. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose ! En tout cas, inutile qu'il se fatigue à l'attaquer maintenant. Potter était tellement maladroit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il tombe de lui même dans la tombe qu'il avait fait creuser à son intention, à côté de celle de son père. Voldemort sourit une nouvelle fois en imaginant le spectacle. Potter qui tombait de lui-même dans sa propre tombe… Une telle action, si elle se produisait, lui permettrait de créer un Patronus capable de repousser une armée entière de Détraqueurs. Malheureusement, Potter était vraisemblablement passé à côté du piège. Enfin, relativisa-t-il, comme ça je pourrai dire que quand je l'ai vaincu, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et rien ne pourra alors entacher ma gloire…

Il sortit de l'ombre de la tombe derrière laquelle il se trouvait, et attendit que l'adolescent qui pensait pouvoir le vaincre se montre. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre dans la tache de lumière créée par la lune que Potter sortit de l'ombre à son tour. Voldemort sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer très légèrement alors qu'il toisait son adversaire. L'instant où il régnerait en maître incontesté sur le monde de la sorcellerie n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

oOo

Il avait décidé que, puisque c'était ici que Lord Voldemort avait choisi de revenir à la vie, c'était ici qu'il devait chuter. Car ce monstre allait chuter. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, songea Harry Potter, qui se redressa du mieux qu'il put en arrivant face à celui qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis presque sept ans, depuis qu'il savait que ce meurtrier sans scrupules avait non seulement tué ses parents, mais était aussi responsable de la mort de bon nombre d'autres personnes. Pas s'il y avait une justice. Si les victimes étaient en majorité sorcières, certains moldus avaient aussi trouvé la mort à cause de Voldemort. Franck Bryce, pour ne citer que lui, s'était simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Mais il était là pour que Voldemort paye enfin pour ses crimes, puisque personne ne s'était soucié de les lui faire payer ces dernières années. Cornelius Fudge lui avait ri au nez quand il lui avait annoncé que Voldemort était de retour et avait essayé de le ridiculiser devant toute la communauté magique ; quant au ministre actuel Rufus Scrimgeour, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il lui serve de potiche pour soutenir les actions plutôt inutiles du ministère. Harry avait fermement fait comprendre à Scrimgeour qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille, et il avait à la place décidé de se consacrer à la chasse aux Horcruxes. C'était Dumbledore qui avait le premier émis l'idée que Voldemort pouvait avoir partagé son âme en plusieurs morceaux afin de s'assurer l'immortalité, et que c'était cette action qui avait permis au mage noir de résister en partie à la protection magique de Lily Potter. Mais maintenant Dumbledore n'était plus là pour l'assister dans sa quête des Horcruxes, et Harry avait dû s'en charger seul. Il avait en effet refusé l'aide de ses amis, d'une part parce qu'il voulait éviter de les mettre en danger, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer sur lui l'attention des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort lui-même. Hors de la protection de Poudlard et sans l'aide de Dumbledore, Harry se retrouvait en effet livré à lui-même ; inutile dans ce cas de se mettre tout ce monde à dos. Du moins, dans la mesure du possible.

Harry avait donc passé tout son été à pratiquer l'occlumencie, pour ne pas que Voldemort découvre ses plans. Des heures et des heures de pratique avec le vieux Maugrey avaient fini par porter leurs fruits, et Harry pouvait maintenant fermer son esprit à toute attaque étrangère, ou presque. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir résister à Voldemort quand il se trouverait en face de lui, mais il était au moins capable de contenir les attaques à distance du mage noir. Ce qui lui avait permis de partir ensuite à la recherche des Horcruxes. Oh, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là ! Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver les objets manquants. Pour deux d'entre eux, les suppositions de Dumbledore s'étaient avérées exactes, et il avait fallu partir à leur recherche. Et dire que c'était grâce au livre de Rogue qu'il avait pu venir à bout des protections qui les entouraient… Quelle ironie… A l'évocation de son ancien professeur de Potions, puis de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie pour personne, pas même pour Voldemort. Rogue avait trahi la confiance de Dumbledore, et à travers celle de Dumbledore, celle de toute la communauté magique. Et ça, pour Harry, c'était pire que tout. Calme-toi, s'exhorta-t-il tout en s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit la vision de Rogue assassinant le directeur de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vaincras Voldemort.

Il repensa alors au dernier Horcrux. Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore et lui avaient cru au départ, il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps cloîtré dans sa chambre à se demander dans quoi Voldemort avait-il pu transférer la dernière partie de son âme avant de trouver la réponse, qui s'avérait d'une simplicité effarante. Qui donc mieux que le serpent Nagini était à même d'être complice d'une telle abomination ?

Il s'efforça de distinguer l'ombre du serpent parmi celle des tombes, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la haute silhouette de Voldemort. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, Voldemort prenant enfin la parole :

-Alors, petit Harry ? commença-t-il d'une voix traînante mais dans laquelle ne perçait aucune once de chaleur. Tu as enfin décidé d'en finir avec la vie et de te rendre ? Je suppose que tu n'es toujours pas enclin à acquiescer à ma proposition et que tu refuses de m'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans le monde magique en le débarrassant une bonne fois pour toutes de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe qui le polluent ?

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix aussi froide que celle de son interlocuteur.

-Tu m'en vois navré, soupira Voldemort en secouant la tête dans une déplorable imitation de quelqu'un qui a l'air désolé. Je me trouve donc dans l'obligation de te tuer. Tu permets que j'appelle Nagini pour qu'il profite du spectacle ? Qui sait, si tu te bas bien, peut-être que je lui permettrai de goûter à ton cadavre, poursuivit le mage alors qu'un rictus mauvais découvrait ses dents jaunes.

Harry s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son agitation alors que Voldemort appelait son serpent en émettant des sons rauques et sifflants. Voldemort servait ses plans à merveille sans même en avoir conscience… Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tint fermement dans sa main droite, en espérant que ses mains moites ne le trahiraient pas. Pour l'instant, Voldemort n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de sonder son esprit, son plan avait donc une chance de marcher. Et même si elle était infime, il avait bien l'intention de la saisir…

-Quel dommage, ironisa-t-il, qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire serpent pour être témoin de votre triomphe…

-Détrompe-toi, Harry, il est tout sauf vulgaire. Et puis, je préfère qu'il reste l'unique spectateur. Au moins, lui ne risque pas de tout gâcher comme ne manqueraient pas de le faire cet imbécile de Lucius ou bien les deux armoires à glace qui lui servent de gardes du corps, continua pensivement Voldemort.

Les pensées des deux hommes furent interrompues par le glissement du serpent sur les pierres tombales. C'est alors que Voldemort détourna son regard de Harry, pour sortir à son tour sa baguette magique, dont il se servit pour faire apparaître des espèces de sphère de lumière qui se mirent à flotter autour d'eux en tournant à environ deux mètres au dessus du sol. Voldemort ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour Harry qui leva sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

oOo

Voldemort eut le réflexe de lancer un puissant bouclier protecteur autour de lui dès qu'il vit la lumière verte fuser de la baguette de son adversaire. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ce morveux, cette espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle, comment pouvait-il oser lancer un sortilège impardonnable, et le réussir qui plus est ? Car le sortilège était mortel, il n'y avait nul doute là dessus ! Puis il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucune onde n'était venue troubler la surface de son bouclier, qui était resté lisse. Potter n'avait donc pas cherché à le tuer… Mais alors…

Voldemort poussa un grognement inhumain en levant son bouclier. Devant lui, Potter lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se tourna alors sur le côté et regarda le corps sans vie de son serpent qui se fondait parmi les mauvaises herbes. Se pouvait-il que Potter sache la signification exacte de l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir ? Mais, si tel était le cas, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets… Peut-être que Potter pensait seulement l'atteindre au moral en tuant son serpent ? Un regard sur le visage de son adversaire le convainquit aussitôt du contraire. Potter savait ? Il avait enfin pris conscience des enjeux et était rentré dans la cour des grands ? Eh bien, Potter allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait vraiment aux gens qui osaient le défier. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait fait que jour avec Potter, mais maintenant, il allait lui donner un aperçu de la vraie nature de ses pouvoirs…

oOo

Quand il vit les émotions qui passaient sur la figure de Voldemort, Harry sut qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il faisait face à un adepte de magie noire à un niveau comme il n'en aurait jamais, et contre lequel il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette magique sous peine de déclencher un priori Incantatum. Et cette fois-ci, ça ne l'aiderait pas puisque Voldemort saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais, malgré la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier. Il venait de détruire le dernier Horcrux de Voldemort. Bon, il n'avait réussi que parce que Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas, mais quand même, ce n'était pas rien ! Ressaisis-toi Harry, songea-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir sur tes lauriers ! C'est loin d'être fini…Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l'achever…

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sa pitoyable tentative sur Bellatrix Lestrange au ministère il y avait presque deux ans lui avait prouvé qu'il était incapable de lancer un Doloris convenable. Et c'était inconscient de retenter l'expérience maintenant : il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Malgré ses progrès considérables, il était de même inutile d'essayer de contrôler l'esprit de Voldemort avec un Imperium. Et, s'il n'avait eu aucun mal à lancer l'Avada sur Nagini, il n'en irait pas de même pour son maître, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui se passerait. Puisque la protection de sa mère coulait aussi dans les veines de Voldemort, il se pouvait très bien que s'il lançait un Avada, son sort se retourne contre lui, comme cela s'était produit pour Voldemort seize ans plus tôt.

Il avait déjà écarté trois sorts, et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. A cet instant, Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus longuement à la question avant de venir. Il s'était tellement impliqué dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour vaincre Voldemort. Et quand il avait enfin découvert le dernier Horcrux, il avait été tellement soulagé de sa trouvaille, et tellement impatient d'en finir avec cette chasse qui l'obsédait depuis toute une année, qu'il avait sottement foncé tête baissée dans le danger. Et en plus, il avait oublié de fermer son esprit pendant un court instant, qui avait été suffisant pour que Voldemort y lise qu'Harry avait l'intention de le défier. Du coup, Voldemort était arrivé avant lui, et il n'avait pas pu préparer le terrain. Encore heureux qu'il aie réussi à éliminer Nagini du premier coup !

Mais maintenant, Voldemort non plus n'a plus le droit à l'erreur ! se dit-il pour se rassurer. Pourtant, même si, comme lui, Voldemort n'avait plus qu'une seule vie, pour reprendre les termes des vieux jeux vidéo de Dudley, Voldemort restait le plus fort. Il était bien plus expérimenté que lui, et puis cette fois, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas venir à sa rescousse en cas de problème. Cette fois, il était seul. Désespérément seul. Il devrait donc se battre avec ses propres armes. Et la partie était loin d'être gagnée…

oOo

Voldemort était confronté aux mêmes problèmes qu'Harry. Pas question de se battre en duel. Mais lui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac… Il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'œil sur le cadavre de son serpent pour se trouver dans une rage folle. D'habitude, Voldemort avait horreur de ne pas être le maître de ses nerfs, mais là cette rage était nécessaire s'il voulait mener à bout son idée. Et il vit que Potter, lui, était peut-être plus calme en apparence, mis qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, avant que son ennemi se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il attaqua.

oOo

Harry s'efforça de chasser ses pensées défaitistes. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, et vite. Il savait que celui qui attaquait le premier était toujours favorisé. Lancer un sort, même le plus anodin, pouvait toujours lui être utile. Au pire, s'il n'avait pas d'idée, il pouvait toujours essayer de s'enfuir… Mais avant, il lui fallait détourner l'attention de Voldemort. Mieux, le rendre aveugle. Harry leva sa baguette dans le but de lancer un sort de conjonctivite à son ennemi, mais s'aperçut alors avec horreur que Voldemort avait été plus rapide en voyant le rai de lumière qui jaillit de la baguette de celui-ci. Pire, Voldemort avait eu la même idée que lui. Le sort qui frappa ses yeux était si puissant qu'il tomba à genoux, et tenta tant bien que mal de distinguer ce qui se passait à travers les larmes de douleur qui inondaient son visage. Harry ne savait pas ce que Voldemort avait prévu de faire, mais il avait réussi son coup ; il ne pourrait rien tenter pour le contrer dans cet état. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette, mais ça ne ferait que l'affaiblir pou rien… Peu à peu, la brume qui voilait le regard d'Harry se dissipa, et il put alors voir ce que Voldemort avait prévu pour lui. Et à la vue de la scène, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il reste aveugle.

Devant lui, Voldemort se tenait debout., les bras tendus vers le ciel. Les pans de sa robe noire tournaient autour de lui, et les sphères de lumière éclairaient son visage convulsé par la haine et la soif de victoire. Sa baguette magique flottait dans les airs à la hauteur de sa poitrine, et bougeait toute seule, comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. Et, à ses pieds, se trouvaient non plus un cadavre de Nagini, mais des dizaines de corps de serpents décharnés qui s'avançaient tous dans sa direction. Voldemort avait trouvé, par quelque procédé obscur, le moyen de dupliquer à l'infini le cadavre de son serpent, et de donner vie à ses créations ! La tête levée, prêts à mordre, les serpents glissaient, lentement mais sûrement, vers lui. Il recula, voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si Voldemort était en transe, il ne pourrait pas le retenir ! Mais il se heurta à une barrière invisible, qui le projeta par terre. Ainsi le descendant de Serpentard avait pensé à tout…songea-t-il amèrement tout en se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Il s'en était bien douté, mais une part de lui avait voulu croire qu'il lui restait encore une chance ; c'était peut-être ça, l'instinct de survie… En tout cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de retarder le plus possible le moment de sa mort.

-Destructo ! lança-t-il en direction des serpents les plus proches, qui sous l'effet du sort se retrouvèrent réduits à un petit tas de cendres à ses pieds.

Il recommença aussitôt l'action, mais s'aperçut que c'était inutile. Les serpents arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Malgré ses sorts, un serpent réussit à le frôler. Mais Harry, à sa grande surprise, ne ressentit rien de plus qu'une simple brûlure à travers le tissu de sa robe. Voldemort n'avait donc pas encore achevé son processus, et les serpents, s'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait des cadavres, étaient encore plus ou moins inoffensifs. Il lui restait peut-être encore une chance, car, il en était certain, Voldemort ne résisterait pas au plaisir de venir l'achever lui-même…

Il se laissa tomber par terre en hurlant le plus fort possible pour sortir Voldemort de sa transe. Ainsi, Voldemort croirait peut-être que le processus avait été plus rapide que prévu, et qu'Harry était gravement touché. D'après ce qu'il savait sur les transes, on perdait la notion de la réalité quand on en faisait une. Donc, Voldemort ne se rendrait pas compte tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien… Harry redressa son regard en direction du mage, et le vit lentement baisser les bras, tandis que sa baguette retombait au sol et que les serpents s'effondraient, inertes. Il feignit de se convulser sur le sol en se tenant le ventre, tandis que le mage ramassait sa baguette. Harry serra les dents, inutile qu'il en fasse trop en se mettant à gémir. Il ferma son esprit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que Voldemort perçoive sa jubilation quand il le vit avancer lentement dans sa direction.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, et prit la parole d'une voix faussement navrée :

-Pauvre petit Harry, qui voit l'heure de gloire dont il avait rêvé s'évanouir en même temps que ses forces… je vais te faire souffrir encore un peu avant de te tuer, pour te punir de m'avoir autant défié, et pour m'avoir humilié en te débarrassant de tous mes Horcruxes. Et tu paieras aussi pour ceux que Dumbledore a détruits, puisque je n'étais pas là pour le punir moi-même !

Harry se raidit en prévision de l'attaque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se relève, mais qu'il fasse semblant d'être mourant, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort décide de l'achever. Car Voldemort devrait l'achever de sa main, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Avada…

Harry n'eut bientôt plus à feindre la douleur sous l'effet des sorts répétés que lui lançait Voldemort. Des sortilèges Doloris d'une puissance dix fois supérieure à tous ceux qu'il avait endurés jusqu'alors, couplés avec des sorts de magie noire dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Voldemort fit même disparaître des os de ses jambes, comme l'avait fait Lockhart lors de sa deuxième année à l'école. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui avait semblé durer une éternité à Harry, Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, concentrant ses dernières forces dans son bras gauche, le seul membre à peu près valide de son corps disloqué, démembré, et dont le sang s'échappait par plusieurs plaies béantes.

-J'espère que ça te servira de leçon… Quoique tu n'en as plus besoin ! là où tu vas aller, je doute que tu puisses encore me défier. Et dire que je ne peux même pas te forcer à te lever pour affronter ta mort en homme digne, puisque tes jambes ne porteraient pas.

Il partit dans un rire cruel.

-As-tu au moins conscience de l'honneur que je te fais en t'achevant ? Je vais devoir me mettre à genoux devant toi…

Ne pas protester, pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. Ne rien faire tant qu'il n'est pas à ton niveau. Concentre toutes tes forces dans ton bras…

Il regarda Voldemort faire apparaître un long poignard avec sa baguette, puis se mettre à genoux en approchant lentement la lame de son visage… Maintenant ! songea-t-il. Il saisit le bras de Voldemort au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à frapper, et le retourna de ses dernières forces vers la gorge de son ennemi, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

oOo

Voldemort regarda, abasourdi, la lame s'avancer progressivement vers sa gorge. Il saisit de son autre main le bras d'Harry, et tenta de le repousser. Mais en vain : la transe avait consumé toute son énergie. Ainsi, c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir, en fin de compte. Il n'atteindrait jamais l'immortalité à laquelle il avait tant aspiré… Dans un extrême sursaut de volonté, il pénétra dans l'esprit de son ennemi, où une unique phrase y brûlait, inscrite en lettres de feu : l'un d'entre eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre. C'était donc ça, la fin de la prophétie ? Eh bien, en fin de compte, songea-t-il en regardant la main de Potter se rapprocher de plus en plus, la vieille folle a eu raison…

-Sois maudit, Potter… eut-il encore la force de prononcer juste avant que la lame de son poignard ne s'enfonce dans son cou.

oOo

Harry regarda le corps de Voldemort s'affaisser, et se laissa retomber sur le sol à son tour, inerte, à bout de souffle. C'était fini… Vraiment fini ! Le sang de Voldemort qui avait coulé le long de son bras, gouttant de sa main qui tenait le poignard, en était la preuve. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, malgré sa fatigue. Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre. Vivre sans contrainte, sans personne pour le harceler jusque dans ses rêves… Il allait enfin pouvoir faire le deuil de ses parents et de toutes les victimes de ce monstre. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Ministère ne mette la main sur les derniers Mangemorts… Et qui sait, peut-être que McGonagall accepterait-elle de le reprendre à Poudlard l'an prochain, pour qu'il puisse finir ses études ?

Au dessus de sa tête, la lumière du soleil levant jaillit, comme un heureux présage. Oui, il allait être heureux, et ce n'était pas la malédiction de Voldemort qui allait l'en empêcher ! D'ailleurs, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de croire à ces sornettes !

Il tendit son bras valide, pour attraper sa baguette qui traînait par terre près de lui. Il allait s'en servir pour demander de l'aide. Ron et Hermione allait venir le chercher maintenant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

Il attendait depuis environ une heure quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il essaya en vain de se retourner pour accueillir convenablement ses sauveurs. Bon, ils ne lui en voudraient sûrement pas de rester par terre, vu son état ! Il sourit néanmoins en voyant une ombre se dessiner sur son corps. On allait le sauver !

-Voyons, Potter, est-ce donc là une façon convenable de se tenir quand on a survécu pour la deuxième fois ?

La voix qui venait de parler n'était pas celle de Ron, encore moins celle d'Hermione. C'était une voix qu'il avait au contraire espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Glacée, coupante… La voix de Rogue, réalisa-t-il avec stupeur. Celui-ci se plaça devant lui pour qu'Harry puisse bien le voir.

-Ainsi, vous avez quand même réussi à défier le seigneur des ténèbres ? Vous me surprenez, Potter… Peut-être que ça explique l'attachement que Dumbledore avait pour vous…

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? balbutia Harry qui était encore trop affaibli pour réagir à la mention du directeur.

-Ca fait un an que je vous espionne… Depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard, pour être exact.

-Mais alors, pourquoi m'avez vous laissé éliminer les Horcruxes ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé le tuer ?

Un tic nerveux agita brièvement le visage haï de son professeur.

-Vous êtes venu à bout de Voldemort, soit, mais vous êtes toujours incapable de faire fonctionner votre cerveau quand on vous prend au dépourvu ! railla Rogue. Ca me rassure de constater que je ne me suis pas entièrement trompé sur votre compte et que vos capacités mentales sont bien au plus bas. Eh bien sachez qu'en le tuant, vous m'avez rendu service ! Il voulait détruire Poudlard, et ça je ne le voulais pas, parce que Poudlard, c'était la maison que je n'ai jamais eue… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me venger de cet imbécile de Dumbledore, parce qu'il m'a toujours pris pour un idiot ! Il m'a ignoré quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, il n'a rien fait pour punir ceux qui avaient essayé de me tuer… J'ai inventé le Sectumsempra après que cet idiot de Black ait tenté de me tuer dans le seul but de l'utiliser contre Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas puni, mais finalement je me suis ravisé. Il fallait mieux que je m'associe temporairement à Voldemort, puisque Dumbledore était son pire ennemi. Ainsi, on ne me soupçonnerait pas, puisque j'avais réussi à les persuader que j'étais leur espion ! Et quelle douce vengeance, de savoir que pendant tout ce temps c'est moi qui l'ai pris pour un idiot, que c'est moi, à qui il faisait confiance, qui ai détruit tous ses plans…

A cet instant, Harry voyait plusieurs émotions se refléter sur le visage de l'ancien ennemi intime de son père : la fierté, sans doute d'avoir pu mener son plan à bout sans encombre, le dégoût qu'il lui réservait habituellement lorsqu'il le regardait en cours, la nostalgie, sûrement pas rapport au temps où Rogue était lui-même élève… Mais, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, aucune trace de regret. D'un côté, il aurait été le premier surpris, mais le cas de Rogue était encore plus désespéré que ce qu'il avait cru au départ…

- Et ce qui me réjouit le plus, c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper définitivement de votre cas ! continua Rogue.

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! souffla-t-il. Vous me détestez juste à cause de mon père…

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez ! le coupa Rogue, qui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien perdit la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

-Mais à ce point-là, ce n'est plus de la rancune, c'est de la démence !

-Oh non, Potter chuchota Rogue qui avait à présent repris le contrôle de lui-même. Non. Si vous saviez à quel point vous êtes loin de la vérité… Puisque vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour fouiller mes souvenirs lors des cours d'Occlumencie que j'ai dû vous donner pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture, vous pouvez donc me croire quand je dis que votre père était prétentieux, arrogant…

-Peut-être, l'interrompit violemment Harry. Je pense qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de vous contredire, puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Mais ce n'était que passager ! Je ne vois pas en quoi la crise d'adolescence de mon père a pu vous traumatiser à ce point. Si c'est à cause de la farce de Sirius, il s'est bien racheté, vous n'avez plus de raison de lui en vouloir ! Sans compter que vous m'avez largement fait payer pour son comportement… Vous avez passé six ans à m'humilier en cours, six ans à me faire passer pour un idiot aux yeux de tous les Serpentard !

-Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que votre père m'a fait !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il ait pu faire, ça ne pouvait être qu'involontaire, sinon Dumbledore m'en aurait parlé, il m'aurait dit si c'était vraiment grave !

-Parce que vous croyez que Dumbledore savait que son élève fétiche était responsable de la mort d'une autre de ses élèves ?

-Quoi ? Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son père n'était pas un assassin, juste un homme bon qui avait comme tout le monde fait des erreurs de jeunesse !

-Et oui, votre père est bel et bien responsable de la mort d'une de ses camarades...

Malgré lui, Harry leva les yeux sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Et, et dépit de tout ce qu'il lui en coûtait, il ne put que croire Rogue en voyant l'expression d'amère tristesse qui se trouvait sur le visage de celui-ci.

-Sachez que ce qui a été la cause de toute cette histoire, c'est la stupide importance que votre père attachait à sa cote de popularité ! Vous avez vu dans la pensine, que votre mère a longtemps haï votre père. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle le remarque. Et, comme tout ce qu'il avait essayé n'avait été qu'échec, il a décidé de changer de tactique quand nous étions en sixième année. Puisque rien ne marchait, il a voulu rendre votre mère jalouse. Il se trouve que cette année-là, Elane a eu la mauvaise idée de rentrer à Poudlard.

-Elane ? questionna Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu ni Remus, ni Sirius parler de cette fille.

-Oui, Elane, reprit Rogue plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Ma cousine. Elle avait suivi jusqu'alors des cours chez un précepteur particulier, mais quand ma tante est morte, elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller à l'école. Je dois dire que la mort de ma tante fut la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je la haïssais. C'était la sœur de ma mère, mais elle me méprisait parce que mon père, que je n'ai jamais connu soit dit en passant, était moldu. Et puis, j'allais pouvoir voir Elane tous les jours… Elane ne me détestait pas, malgré tout ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire sur moi. C'était la seule personne qui était gentille avec moi…

-C'est faux ! l'interrompit Harry, hors de lui. Ma mère vous défendait contre mon père ! Je l'ai vu !

-Peut-être, mais elle le faisait parce qu'elle avait pitié de moi, et ça je ne le supportais pas. Elane le faisait parce qu'elle m'aimait bien, et ça, ça faisait toute la différence… Toujours est-il qu'Elane était très jolie. Pas aussi jolie qu'Evans, même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître, mais très belle quand même. Et votre père, sur qui toute l'école commençait à jaser parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'avoir Evans alors que ça faisait cinq ans qu'il s'acharnait dessus, a jeté son dévolu sur elle. Ca a fait parler toute l'école, mais en bien sur James, qui avait enfin compris qu'il fallait laisser Evans tranquille et passer à autre chose. J'ai bien tenté de prévenir Elane, de lui dire de ne pas s'embarquer dans une telle histoire, que ça allait se retourner contre elle. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit qu'elle savait que James ne l'aimait pas, que ça n'allait pas durer et qu'elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Et, comme je tenais à son amitié plus que tout, je l'ai laissée tranquille… Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'est trouvée prise au piège. Tant qu'Evans ne faisait rien, Potter restait avec Elane. Et au bout de quelques mois, Elane a fini par tomber amoureuse de Potter pour de bon. Mais pour lui, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet… Et quand Evans s'est enfin décidée à lever les yeux sur lui, il s'est débarrassé de ma cousine.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Non, il ne l'a pas tuée… Il l'a simplement laissé tomber. Et Elane, malgré ce qu'elle a laissé paraître, ne s'en est jamais remise. Seulement, elle était trop fière pour le lui montrer… Elle a fini son année, a passé ses examens haut la main, et s'est suicidée une fois rentrée chez elle pour les vacances. Et, comme mon oncle ne voulait pas que son nom soit tâché par un scandale, il a fait passer sa mort pour un accident. Et votre père a pu continuer ses petites intrigues pour rester le plus populaire, alors qu'il avait la mort d'Elane sur la conscience. Et voyez-vous, Potter, je vais enfin pouvoir venger sa mort…

Il leva sa baguette vers Harry. En voyant la lueur de démence qui brillait dans le regard qui lui faisait face, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute sur le sort qui l'attendait. Comme quoi, il existait sur Terre des gens encore plus impitoyables que Voldemort… Voldemort était peut-être méchant au delà du possible, mais il éprouvait encore une chose : la satisfaction de voir souffrir les gens. Satisfaction qui l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à sa perte, tandis que Rogue… Rogue ne perdrait pas de temps en paroles inutiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le tenait à sa merci. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de longues phrases quand un seul regard suffisait à le lui faire comprendre, et un seul mot à l'achever, puisque dans son état Harry ne survivrait pas à de nouvelles blessures ?

-Sectumsempra ! La voix de Rogue s'éleva, implacable.

Alors, c'était la fin, songea-t-il en voyant son sang s'écouler de son corps pour aller teinter de rouge la terre à côté de lui, se mélangeant à lui de Voldemort. Personne ne soupçonnerait Rogue. Tous croiraient que Voldemort et lui s'étaient entre-tués. Il n'aurait jamais son heure de gloire. Rogue le privait de voir enfin éclater à la face du monde tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, tout ça pour une sordide histoire vieille de vingt ans... Ce lieu, au lieu de devenir un lieu de pèlerinage pour que tout le monde se souvienne que c'était ici que la guerre avait définitivement pris fin, deviendrait un endroit que les habitants de Little Hangleton fuiraient encore plus. Il aurait peut-être dû croire à la malédiction de Voldemort, après tout… Mais ce n'était plus le temps d'avoir des regrets.

La dernière chose que vit Harry Potter avant de mourir fut la sombre silhouette de Severus Rogue, meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, qui se détachait sur le ciel dans lequel, comme un reflet de la terre où s'était déroulé le combat, rougeoyait le soleil levant.

oOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je tenais à remercier Alixe pour son mode d'emploi du sitesans lequel je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à tout faire.

Merci aussi à Florine pour tes encouragements par SMS ! (cadeau! lol)


End file.
